Question: $g(x) = 5x^{2}$ $h(x) = 5x^{2}-2x-4(g(x))$ $ h(g(-1)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(-1)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(-1) = 5(-1)^{2}$ $g(-1) = 5$ Now we know that $g(-1) = 5$ . Let's solve for $h(g(-1))$ , which is $h(5)$ $h(5) = 5(5^{2})+(-2)(5)-4(g(5))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(5)$ $g(5) = 5(5^{2})$ $g(5) = 125$ That means $h(5) = 5(5^{2})+(-2)(5)+(-4)(125)$ $h(5) = -385$